The present invention relates to a video camera wherein a view finder is detached from the main body, and more particularly to radio transmitting and receiving circuits provided in a video camera operated with detached main body and view finder sections.
Generally, a view finder of a video camera (or a camcorder) is integrated with the main body of the video camera and is operated and supported within a common housing. An alternative is the detached video camera disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,698 by Lerner, where the view finder is detached from the video camera's main body which is mounted somewhere on the user's body, but connected via wires. However, since this is not wireless, photographing in inconvenient places, i.e., under water or in corners, is limited by such cramped spaces, rendering the video camera inconvenient to use. In addition to this, U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,436 by Hawthorn discloses a radio transmitter/receiver in which the detached view finder and the main body of the video camera can communicate with each other by radio, but does not teach a technique for processing the video signal without interference.